Mourning
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: The Grim Reaper strikes everywhere and leaves the Anderson family cope with the death of a beloved parent.
1. Ryan, Brooke and Kylie Anderson

___Hello guys!_

___This story is a gift for TheUltimateGamer19 who makes Let's plays about the Sims 2 and he makes a serie about a family called Anderson and it is really awesome ! TUG19 made me love Sims 2 again and since his series is so great, I wanted to make something about it ! _

___I decided to divided this story into small chapters, for comfort for your eyes, instead of a huge One-Shot full of dialogues._

___English is not my first language, I am French._

___If I make any mistake of grammar or anything, feel free to let me know, so that I can improve!_

___Summary:____The Grim Reaper strikes everywhere and leaves the Anderson family cope with the death of a beloved parent._

___Disclaimer:____ I do not own Sims 2, I do not own the Anderson family which belongs to TUG19, it is a fanmade._

******Mourning**

******Chapter 1: Ryan, Brooke and Kylie Anderson**

After making sure that her mother was alright, in her bed and sleeping, Lore Anderson took the phone that was downstairs. It was time for the most difficult part: telling the family the sad new of her father's tragic death. Josh wanted to play a bit with his electric train but the toy caught on fire. His wife, Rishell, tried to save him from the flames but she began to burn as well. Lore managed to call the firefighters for help but as she ran upstairs, both her parents were dead. On her knees,facing the Grim Reaper, she pleaded for her parents' lives. Rishell was saved, but it was too late for Josh. Being a family sim, the newly widow took her husband's demise really bad. That was why Lore managed to get her to bed and decided to be the one to announce the terrible new to her family. She too was destroyed, but someone had to do it and her mother was too unwell to do anything.

Composing her brother's number, who was studying with their cousins at Sim State University, Lore wondered how she would cope with the reactions of her relatives.

' Sim State University, Kylie Anderson speaking. '

' Hi, it's Lore. '

' Lore! What a good surprise sweetie! How are you? '

' I'm... I'm okay... Is Ryan around? It's very important. '

Lore heard her cousin calling Ryan. A few seconds later, she could hear the voice of her older brother.

' Lore? What is it? '

' You are the first one I call... I have a bad new... Ryan... Dad... '

' Dad? '

' Dad is dead. '

The young teenager expected the student to tell her some words, to be strong like he used to when she was little. For the very first time in her life, she heard him weak and crying. That was a shock to her, but Ryan was a human being like everyone else. She realized that.

Kylie saw her cousin shaking, his breathing became quite strange, he seemed unable to speak, unable to move.

' Ryan? ' She called

He bursted into tears in her arms. Without any words, she understood that her uncle Josh was no more. She too had lost her father, she knew what this reaction meant. Holding him close, she took the phone.

' Lore, it's Kylie. Don't worry about Ryan, I'll take care of him, we will call back when he feels a bit better. '

' I tried to save Dad... I saved Mom but... '

' Lore, you are a hero. You showed bravery, courage and strengh. You did everything you could. Tell Aunt Rishell that we are here if she needs anything, same for you of course. We love you very much. '

Kylie put the phone back to its place and shed Ryan's tears. Brooke arrived with Tyler, her new crush, and she immediately knew what was going on. The two of them went to see the crying man.

' It's okay to cry, Ryan. And who knows? Maybe your father will be blessed with a resurrection, just like Aunt Arianna and Dad. ' She tried to cheer him up

Through his tears, he managed to give her a weak smile. Kylie and her were also crying but they tried their best to smile, so that he would be eased a little. Even Tyler, who was not part of the family, took his hand. Ryan made himself a promise. He would call his sister and mother when he would feel better and he would tell them that he would realize his father's wish. He would graduate from college and take a good care of them. He was not alone, he had a friend and twin cousins he could rely on when the pain would become too unbearable.


	2. Melissa and Scott

___Hello guys!_

___This story is a gift for TheUltimateGamer19 who makes Let's plays about the Sims 2 and he makes a serie about a family called Anderson and it is really awesome ! TUG19 made me love Sims 2 again and since his series is so great, I wanted to make something about it ! _

___I decided to divided this story into small chapters, for comfort for your eyes, instead of a huge One-Shot full of dialogues._

___English is not my first language, I am French._

___If I make any mistake of grammar or anything, feel free to let me know, so that I can improve!_

___Summary:____The Grim Reaper strikes everywhere and leaves the Anderson family cope with the death of a beloved parent._

___Disclaimer:____ I do not own Sims 2, I do not own the Anderson family which belongs to TUG19, it is a fanmade._

******Mourning**

******Chapter 2: Melissa and Scott**

After a long day of work, Melissa Anderson, the eldest of the Anderson siblings, was relaxing, watching TV while her husband played with the puppies they got from Arianna, Melissa's younger sister. The phone rang, Scott took it.

' Scott Anderson speaking. '

' Hello Uncle Scott, it's Lore. '

' Oh! What a nice surprise! Melissa! It's Lore! '

Melissa came and her husband shared the phone so that both of them would hear their niece.

' I'm sorry to bother you, it's quite late, but it is important... Dad is dead. '

A moment of blank came into their minds. Josh dead? He was younger than them!

' He was playing with his train but it caught on fire. Mom tried to save him but she began to burn as well. I managed to call the firefighters, but by the time they came home, Mom and Dad were no more. I managed to save Mom from the Grim Reaper but... It was too late for Dad... '

Melissa sighed and smiled, she was sure her niece could feel it through the phone.

' You are a true Anderson my dear. We, Anderson women, have a skill. We can save our relatives from Death. I managed to save your Uncle Scott in Takemizu Village. Your aunt Samantha saved her husband twice. Your father is certainly very proud of you. You acted with intelligence and courage. Without you, it could have been even worse. Do not be too hard on yourself. '

' Thanks, Aunt Melissa. '

' If you need anything, you know where to call. ' Scott added

' Thanks, Uncle Scott. '

The conversation ended. Melissa began to cry in her husband's arms. She tried to remain strong for Lore, but she needed to let her pain go.

' I remember the day Josh came into this world. He was so tiny! I remember him when he began to walk, when he began to speak, his first day at school... And now, he's dead... My little brother is dead... '

Scott held her close, stroking her hair.

' If I only could swap our places... A big sister's duty is to protect her younger siblings... '

' He died happy. He told us that his life could not be better. That is a small consolation. '

Melissa nodded. Josh's death was tragic but he lived a happy life and realized all of his dreams.


	3. Samantha

___Hello guys!_

___This story is a gift for TheUltimateGamer19 who makes Let's plays about the Sims 2 and he makes a serie about a family called Anderson and it is really awesome ! TUG19 made me love Sims 2 again and since his series is so great, I wanted to make something about it ! _

___I decided to divided this story into small chapters, for comfort for your eyes, instead of a huge One-Shot full of dialogues._

___English is not my first language, I am French._

___If I make any mistake of grammar or anything, feel free to let me know, so that I can improve!_

___Summary:____The Grim Reaper strikes everywhere and leaves the Anderson family cope with the death of a beloved parent._

___Disclaimer:____ I do not own Sims 2, I do not own the Anderson family which belongs to TUG19, it is a fanmade._

******Mourning**

******Chapter 3: Samantha**

A newly resurrected Nawwaf was playing with his younger daughter, Katie, born after his death. He had no memories from his previous life, except that he had daughters he loved. He learnt that Samantha was his wife, she used a wish from a magic lamp to have him back. It was a gift from her twin brother Josh. They no longer looked like twins though. Samantha was offered some elixir of life while Josh continued to age. He now looked as if he was Samantha's older brother. The phone rang. Samantha took it. Nawwaf could not hear what was the conversation but he saw the mother of his children flinched.

' Daddy comes back, okay? ' He told Katie before running to Samantha.

With a cry of agony, the woman fell on her knees, a river of tears rolling on her cheeks. Nawwaf immediately knew that Josh was no more. The link between twins was powerful. If Melissa or Arianna's deaths could make Samantha extremely sad, only Josh's demise could break her from inside. They shared everything. They shared the same classroom, the same bed, the same house, they grew inside the same womb and they came into this world together. A part of Samantha died along with Josh, it was ripped from her without any care for the pain she would feel. Nawwaf gently embraced her and cradled her. He kissed her forehead, saying kind and sweet words to ease her.

' I'll check upon Lore and Rishell tomorrow, okay? ' He proposed

Samantha only nodded. The silence of the house was only disturbed by the laughs of Katie having fun with her toys. Seeing her baby, Samantha dried her eyes. Katie needed a happy mother. During the day, she would be cheerful. During the night, in its realm of darkness and secrets, she could cry and let her pain go. Nawwaf would be here to help her.


	4. Arianna

___Hello guys!_

___This story is a gift for TheUltimateGamer19 who makes Let's plays about the Sims 2 and he makes a serie about a family called Anderson and it is really awesome ! TUG19 made me love Sims 2 again and since his series is so great, I wanted to make something about it ! _

___I decided to divided this story into small chapters, for comfort for your eyes, instead of a huge One-Shot full of dialogues._

___English is not my first language, I am French._

___If I make any mistake of grammar or anything, feel free to let me know, so that I can improve!_

___Summary:____The Grim Reaper strikes everywhere and leaves the Anderson family cope with the death of a beloved parent._

___Disclaimer:____ I do not own Sims 2, I do not own the Anderson family which belongs to TUG19, it is a fanmade._

******Mourning**

******Chapter 4: Arianna**

Arianna was giving her bottle to her newborn daughter Mia when the phone rang. Her husband Jim answered.

' Lore! Yes, your aunt is here. Just wait a second, I'll put the speakers on... There you go, we can both hear you. '

' Thanks, Uncle Jim. I'm sorry to bother you, I know it is quite late and you must be tired with Mia and all... '

' It's okay Sweetie. ' Arianna assured her

' I think you'd better have a chair around or something. ' Lore warned

' We have the sofa near us. ' Jim said

Lore took a deep breath and started to explain that Josh was dead and how he died. Arianna sat down on the sofa, a hand on her mouth, tears gathering in her bright blue eyes. But when she heard that Lore felt guilty, the lioness within her came back.

' This is not your fault. '

' Dad died because I have not been quick enough. '

' Your father died because the flames burnt him. Did you set the train on fire? '

' No... '

' Then you are not guilty. You're not your father's murderer. It was an accident. And your father would be upset to hear you speaking of yourself with so low terms. You saved your mother, the only woman he ever loved. I'm sure he is happy because Rishell lives. He is proud and happy. You are a lioness, my niece. You are an Anderson. '

Lore could not help but smile. Arianna and her wit always made her feel better. When Arianna and Jim went to sleep, the woman told her lover that she would come home late the following day, she would stop by Rishell and Lore's house before. Her niece was a lioness, but she was still a teenager, she would need someone. Jim only nodded. He was proud to have such a warrior as a wife.


	5. Aaron and Gabriella

___Hello guys!_

___This story is a gift for TheUltimateGamer19 who makes Let's plays about the Sims 2 and he makes a serie about a family called Anderson and it is really awesome ! TUG19 made me love Sims 2 again and since his series is so great, I wanted to make something about it ! _

___I decided to divided this story into small chapters, for comfort for your eyes, instead of a huge One-Shot full of dialogues._

___English is not my first language, I am French._

___If I make any mistake of grammar or anything, feel free to let me know, so that I can improve!_

___Summary:____The Grim Reaper strikes everywhere and leaves the Anderson family cope with the death of a beloved parent._

___Disclaimer:____ I do not own Sims 2, I do not own the Anderson family which belongs to TUG19, it is a fanmade._

******Mourning**

******Chapter 5: Aaron and Gabriella**

Aaron smiled as his pregnant fiancée Caryl wished him a goodnight and went to bed. Being with child made her look radiant. This pregnancy had been a surprise, a marvellous one for Aaron who started to be desperate to find love. Unlike his twin sister Gabriella, Aaron was shy around the other sex. He did not know the origin of this. His father, Scott, was a former romance sim who became a family man after meeting his future wife. As for his mother, Melissa, she was a pleasure sim. So Aaron thought he got that from his maternal grandfather Mark. After all, he too was a wealth sim.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Glenn, his sister's lover playing some video games while Gabriella answered the phone. The matter seemed serious.

' Aaron, come. ' She asked

Glenn understood that it was family business and left the room after kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

' Hi Aaron, it's Lore. '

' It's been a while! How are you faring? '

' It could be way better to be honest... Dad is gone. '

' Oh God! ' Gabriella exclaimed

Once again, Lore explained her father's last minutes of life.

' If you need anything, feel free to ask. ' Aaron said, his voice hinting the shock of the new he received

' We love you very much, and Aunt Rishell and you will be always welcome here. If you feel too lonely in your house, feel free to come and spend the night with us, Caryl and Glenn would be happy to get to know you better. ' Gabriella added

The conversation lasted a few minutes more. Gabriella fell into tears in her twin's arms.

' Poor Uncle Josh! What a horrible way to go! '

Glenn came back and seeing Gabriella in tears, he understood that the Andersons were in mourning. He took her in his arms as Aaron went to join Caryl.

' Who was it? ' She asked, her voice a bit weak because she had just woke up

' It was Lore, Sweetheart. Her father, my uncle Josh, died because of a fire. ' He explained

Caryl hugged her future husband while he started to cry. She knew that he did not weep in presence of Gabriella so that she could ease her pain. But they were between them. It was just him, her, the baby.

' I never had the pleasure of meeting him but from what I have heard, Josh was a kind and good man, he will be missed. Do his wife and daughter need anything? '

Aaron smiled to her.

' Lore said it was okay but she knows where to call. You are kind to worry for them. '

' They are your family. They are mine as well. If they are as sweet as you, I can only love them. '

He kissed her before he fell asleep. And he dreamt of Josh during their last vacations, when Arianna met the man who was to be her husband.


	6. Bigfoot

___Hello guys!_

___This story is a gift for TheUltimateGamer19 who makes Let's plays about the Sims 2 and he makes a serie about a family called Anderson and it is really awesome ! TUG19 made me love Sims 2 again and since his series is so great, I wanted to make something about it ! _

___I decided to divided this story into small chapters, for comfort for your eyes, instead of a huge One-Shot full of dialogues._

___English is not my first language, I am French._

___If I make any mistake of grammar or anything, feel free to let me know, so that I can improve!_

___Summary:____The Grim Reaper strikes everywhere and leaves the Anderson family cope with the death of a beloved parent._

___Disclaimer:____ I do not own Sims 2, I do not own the Anderson family which belongs to TUG19, it is a fanmade._

******Mourning**

******Chapter 6: Bigfoot**

Technically, Bigfoot was not an Anderson. But Melissa and Scott found him in the moutains during their vacations and they befriended him. Far from being afraid of him, they even invited him to live with them in Desidereta Valley. Soon, he dreamt of opening his own business. Josh and Samantha had the kindness to took him to their house before he could move to Bluewater Village to have his own house. The Andersons, very often, came to visit him an bought things to help him run his store.

So when Lore called him to tell him of Josh's death, for the first time, Bigfoot understood what loss was. He could not explain it, he could just feel it. He felt horrible for Josh. He too almost died because of fire a few days before. He was cooking dinner and he failed, the dish caught fire and it almost killed him. He could still remember the fear and the pains he felt.

' Josh deserved to die very old, in his bed, surrounded by his children and grandchildren, not like a piece of meat cooked on a grill... '

' Who's Josh? ' Candice asked

Bigfoot looked at his adoptive daughter.

' One of Dad's guardian angels. '


	7. Rishell

___Hello guys!_

___This story is a gift for TheUltimateGamer19 who makes Let's plays about the Sims 2 and he makes a serie about a family called Anderson and it is really awesome ! TUG19 made me love Sims 2 again and since his series is so great, I wanted to make something about it ! _

___I decided to divided this story into small chapters, for comfort for your eyes, instead of a huge One-Shot full of dialogues._

___English is not my first language, I am French._

___If I make any mistake of grammar or anything, feel free to let me know, so that I can improve!_

___Summary:____The Grim Reaper strikes everywhere and leaves the Anderson family cope with the death of a beloved parent._

___Disclaimer:____ I do not own Sims 2, I do not own the Anderson family which belongs to TUG19, it is a fanmade._

******Mourning**

******Chapter 7: Rishell**

It was a nightmare, Rishell was sure of it. She would wake up and Josh would be by her side, smiling to her and asking what evil spell she would learn. But when she woke up, her bed was empty. On a table in the corridor, there was a small box. That was all that remained of her husband. Clutching her pillow, she started to cry. She even wondered why Lore saved her. How was she expected to live without Josh? She was but an old evil witch. Her life was Josh's and therefore, she had no life anymore, it was taken away when he breathed his last.

She could still remember the day they met, when they were in college. She was alone, isolated and yet, he befriended her, he took her in his house with his twin sister. He asked for her hand. She was his and he was hers. That's why she never regretted droping college.

' You don't have to. If you want to continue, go ahead. I'll wait. '

' I want to be with you. As long as we are together, I'll never regret anything. '

She remembered their wedding, his excitement when she told him she was with child. She remembered his emotion when he first held Ryan in his arms. Josh was the husband any women would dream of having, the best father ever. He was kind-hearted, he was tolerant. He never asked her to quit witchcraft, in fact, he tried to understand, watched her as she learnt spells and congratulated her each time she managed to cast a new and complicated spell.

' Do you love me even with my green skin? ' She asked him one day

' Especially with your green skin. ' He answered, laughing a bit

How was she supposed to live without the one who gave her a reason to remain on Earth?

' You have to live for your children. They are a part of Josh. They are Josh's heirs. ' An inner voice told her

Rishell knew it was the truth but for the moment, she felt to weak to fight back.


	8. Lore

___Hello guys!_

___This story is a gift for TheUltimateGamer19 who makes Let's plays about the Sims 2 and he makes a serie about a family called Anderson and it is really awesome ! TUG19 made me love Sims 2 again and since his series is so great, I wanted to make something about it ! _

___I decided to divided this story into small chapters, for comfort for your eyes, instead of a huge One-Shot full of dialogues._

___English is not my first language, I am French._

___If I make any mistake of grammar or anything, feel free to let me know, so that I can improve!_

___Summary:____The Grim Reaper strikes everywhere and leaves the Anderson family cope with the death of a beloved parent._

___Disclaimer:____ I do not own Sims 2, I do not own the Anderson family which belongs to TUG19, it is a fanmade._

******Mourning**

******Final Chapter: Lore**

That was done.

The entire Anderson clan knew that her father left them.

Ryan called back as promised, apologizing for his reaction and assuring her that everything would be okay, he was there for them, if money was needed, he could save and send a part of his scolarships. He told her that she had been brave, that he was proud of her. His words eased her despite the distance.

Cleo, her dog, was searching for Josh and wailing. Lore gently caressed her and the animal put her head on her young mistress' knees.

' I know Cleo, I miss Dad too. ' She said, allowing herself to cry.

The dog licked her hand, as if she wanted to cheer her up.

' Thanks Cleo. You know what? Go upstairs and give a huge hug to Mom, she'll be happy! '

Cleo obeyed and Lore followed her. At least, Rishell was smiling through her tears. The young teenager observed the furneal box which contained the ashes of her father. It seemed so unreal. She always thought that her father would be here when she would go to college, when Ryan and her would get married and have children. But Fate decided it would be different.

' I'll make you proud. I do not know if I'll go to college yet, I feel it would be more a yes than a no, but as long as Ryan is away, I am your heir and I'll take care of Mom, of Cleo, of the house. After all, I am your daughter, I am an Anderson and nothing will break me. You will be proud, Dad. Ryan and I will give you every reason to be proud from Heaven. Say hi to Grandpa and Grandma for me. '

Her fingers touched the box as she smiled sadly. She would miss her father. But she was an Anderson, she was strong, she had to be strong. So that Josh, from Heaven, would never worry for her.

******The End**


End file.
